All I Want for Christmas is You
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Dark Pit has never gotten a present from Santa. He's always been on the Naughty list despite his attempts to be good. All he's ever want for Christmas is Pit. Even though Santa's not listening, someone else is.


**A/N: Each year I'm asked if I could write a Christmas fic for Pitcest and I usually say no just because I'm not into writing Holiday fics (for some weird reason) but this year I was working on my Christmas Pitcest pic and thus a Christmas fanfic was born! So this is my gift to you all for being so good to me during this shitty year.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

It was a chilly Christmas eve night. The snow fell quietly from the sky, laying a white lace of blanket on the ground while freezing the earth. Dark Pit wandered out of a silent forest and stared down at the village below. He watched the human children play in the snow with each other while the adults decorated a huge Douglas Fir with golden tinsel, popcorn strings around the tree and candy canes. Dark Pit watched with utter disgust when the adults gave the children presents. He narrowed his eyes when he saw them shriek with glee after unwrapping their presents.

The dark angel rolled his eyes and continued down the snowy trail away from the village. He walked down a little slope, slipping a few times on the ice but never falling. He sighed softly, watching his breath appear in the cold air. He glanced over his shoulder in annoyance when he heard the village begin to sing Christmas carols. He rolled his eyes and continued down his quiet path.

His path led back into the silent forest. He bundled together in a warm black chiton while he watched the snow fall. His eyes wandered up to the clouds then to the luminous moon peeping out of them. His mind began to wander to his lighter doppelgänger and he wondered what he was up to.

He opened his black wings and pushed off the ground into the night sky. He shivered when the snow hit his feathers but continued to push through passed the clouds. Once through, he flew towards Skyworld, aiming for Palutena's temple. He noticed that there weren't any useless centurions out in the night sky. That was strange, but he shrugged it off. Their tiny little wings probably couldn't withstand the cold.

He landed in the courtyard of Palutena's temple and to his surprise the centurions were still nowhere in sight. It was strange but Dark Pit didn't care enough to, well, care. He exited the courtyard, into the corridors. He noticed strings of colored lights and big red and golden bows wrapped around the pillars. He sighed in annoyance at the decorations but otherwise continued towards his destination, which he honestly didn't know. However, he knew one way or another they would lead him to Pit. It was always in his subconscious. He could be completely zoned out and somehow, he always managed to find the other angel.

And once again, they led him to the other. His feet brought him to the central room where a huge Christmas tree towered over everything. He found the missing centurions, all of them were inside the room, either flying around or sitting on the floor. Palutena stood in front of the tree, dressed in a Santa attire, passing out gifts to her centurions. Pit was sitting loyally at her side, dressed up as a reindeer and smiling excitedly at everyone.

Dark Pit watched from the outside of the room, in the shadows of the corridor. He smiled softly as he watched Pit. The way his sapphire eyes lit up like the sunlight when he saw the happiness the gifts brought his soldiers. How his smile stretched across his soft chubby cheeks from ear to ear. His laugh full of pure joy and delight. Dark Pit's own smile widened when Palutena gave her captain a present. He was ecstatic and it radiated off him.

However, Dark Pit's smile faded after a moment when he saw how happy everyone was.

Dark Pit hated Christmas. He hated how everyone was so happy when they received gifts. How they squealed like pigs when they opened them. He especially hated it when they thanked Santa for their gifts. Why? Because Dear Old Saint Nick placed him on his idiotic naughty list, so all he ever received from Santa were lumps of coal. At first it didn't bug him, he simply rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. After a couple years of nothing but coal, it started to affect him. He grew green with envy when everyone got what they wanted because they had been good all year. He attempted to be good too but he would get irritated and snap at everyone. The only time he really didn't have to try was when he was around Pit. Something about his other just brought the goodness out of him. Yet, it was never good enough to get even one small present from Santa Claus.

 _Maybe it's because I'm the dark version of someone so purely good._ _I guess it doesn't matter how good I try to be. I'll never get what I want for Christmas._ Dark Pit thought. He sighed and lifted his eyes off the ground and flickered back to Pit. His heart sank a little when the centurions flew towards their captain and hugged him tight. He watched with envy as Pit laughed and hugged them back. _All I want is him._

Dark Pit turned away from the scene and walked down the corridor unaware that Palutena was watching.

* * *

It was midnight and everyone in Skyworld was asleep, all except for the ruler. She was in Pit's room, where the captain slept. She waved her staff over Pit, ensuring he wouldn't wake from his slumber. She summoned a huge red box with white stripes and green tissue paper inside. She tapped her staff on the box, putting a spell inside, allowing a certain someone to be able to breathe. She smirked over at Pit and waved her staff over his sleeping form. Pit teleported from his warm cozy bed into the box with a big bow on his head and ribbons and tiny bows wrapped around his wrists, arms and legs.

The goddess giggled and whispered to herself. "Sorry Pit, but a certain someone has been good this year and you're what he wants."

She placed the lid on top of Pit and secured it with another bow. She placed a tag and wrote on it: To Pittoo from Santa. She nodded to herself then waved her staff over herself and the box, teleporting themselves to Dark Pit's little house down in the forest. Once inside, she quickly placed the dark angel under a sleeping spell. She then noticed that the real Santa had been there and once again the old fart had given him coal.

"Not on my watch." She whispered.

She waved the staff over the amount of coal, causing it all to disappear. She summoned a small tree and decorated it. She placed the box with Pit beside the tree. She tapped her staff next to his small fireplace and a stocking appeared and it was filled to the top with goodies.

She giggled and looked over at Pittoo once more and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Pittoo." And vanished.

* * *

Dark Pit groaned as he woke up. He didn't want to open his eyes and see the mountain of coal waiting for him. However, he heard a strange thumping noise. He opened his eyes and glanced over to where he source was coming.

His eyes widened when he saw no coal around and instead saw a stocking full of candy and a huge present. A small smile formed on the edge of his lips until it fell. He heard thumping again and this time saw the box jump. He sat up and tilted his head to the side while he stared at the box. Again, there was a thumping sound coming from inside and the boxed jumped.

"What the hell is inside that thing?" Dark Pit pondered aloud. He got up off his bed and cautiously approached the jumping box. "I actually get a present and it's alive. It's probably a mimicutie." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Santa."

Dark Pit approached the box and found a note written on it.

 _Dear_ _ **P**_ _ittoo,_

 _You've been_ _ **A**_ _very good boy this year. You never sent me your wish_ _ **L**_ _ist this year, b_ _ **U**_ _t_ _ **T**_ _hat's okay. I h_ _ **E**_ _ard what you wa_ _ **N**_ _ted l_ _ **A**_ _st night. Enjoy and don't forget to feed him. He eats a lot._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Santa Claus_

"Why are random letters capitalized in this letter?" He asked aloud. He glanced down at the box as he tossed the letter aside. "Don't forget to feed him? What the fuck did that fat geezer get me?"

He untied the bow and lifted the lid just as box jumped. Dark Pit screeched and fell to the floor just as he heard an 'oof'. He quickly got up and looked at the box. His eyes widened and he gasped when he saw Pit in the box, with a big bow on top of his head.

"Pit?"

"Pittoo?" Pit tilted his head to the side, confused. "W-where am I? and what am I doing in this box?"

Dark Pit smirked. He finally figured it all out. He crawled over to the box, like a predator to its prey. He brought his hand to Pit's face, whom blushed as the darker angel's thumb caressed his soft skin.

"Uh, Pi-pittoo? What're you, uh, doing?" Pit asked nervously, his cheeks growing deeper red.

Dark Pit smiled and leaned closer to Pit. His lips were just inches away from the other's. Pit's face was plastered red. Dark Pit smiled and bit his lip.

"I'm about to enjoy my Christmas present." Dark Pit purred. "I've been a good boy this year."

He smiled and pressed their lips together.

Pit's eyes widened in shock but then he smiled into the kiss and shut his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck and kissed him back. Dark Pit smiled into the kiss as well and enfolded his arms around Pit's waist.

 _Thanks Palutena._

* * *

 **A/N: "Where's the smut? This leads to smut" Yeaaaah, I know. It does but I wanted this to be a short cute fic. And honestly, I didn't feel like writing smut xD Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
